Yuumalady (Kataoka Megu's part)
by Altoire
Summary: Ketika seorang Isogai Yuuma jatuh sakit, Kataoka Megu lah yang paling khawatir. #haripucuksedunia


Isogai Yuuma sejak pagi memang sudah merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman pada tubuhnya. Bahkan saat ia bertemu Kataoka sebelum masuk kelas, gadis itu bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Katanya wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tidak seperti biasanya.

Nah sekarang yang terjadi adalah perutnya sakit, kepalanya pusing, dan ia ingin muntah sekarang. Meskipun begitu, Isogai tetap berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Koro-sensei yang sedang mengajar Matematika di depan kelas.

"Seharusnya aku tadi ijin tidak masuk saja," batin Isogai sambil memegangi perutnya yang semakin terasa nyeri.

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh turun melewati pelipisnya. Satu tangan yang menggenggam pulpen mulai bergetar. Papan tulis yang sejak tadi jadi objek utama utama matanya memandang, terlihat makin kabur perlahan-lahan. Isogai dapat merasakan entah air mata atau rembesan keringatnya yang kini sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata.

"Rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," lirih Isogai pelan.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Assassination Classroom** **© Matsui Yuusei  
**

 **Yuumalady (Kataoka Megu's part) © Altoire  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, a bit Romance  
**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, cerita pasaran, dll**

 **Character: Isogai Y. x Kataoka M.  
**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Bruk!

Tubuh lemah Isogai yang sejak tadi hampir merosot dari kursinya sudah resmi tergeletak di lantai dan membuat terkejut seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Isogai- _kun_!" Koro- _sensei_ berteriak terkejut dan langsung bergerak menghampiri.

Kataoka yang belari mendekat paling cepat segera membaringkan kepala Isogai ke pahanya. Tangannya buru-buru mengecek suhu tubuh kawan sekelas yang selalu dikaguminya itu, sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar tersadar. Namun tetap saja si empunya tubuh tak memberi respon apapun selain keringat dingin yang makin membasahi wajah rupawan pemuda itu.

"Koro- _sensei_ , kita harus cepat membawa Isogai- _kun_ ke rumah sakit! Suhu tubuhnya tingi sekali dan sepertinya dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran!" ucap Kataoka kemudian, nada penuh karisma itu sedikit bergetar karena rasa khawatir.

"Bukannya ruang kesehatan saja tidak apa-apa?" balas Terasaka.

"Tapi kondisi tubuhnya sudah separah itu. Bukannya memang lebih baik dibawa ke rumah sakit?" sahut Hinano.

"Aku juga memperhatikannya. Akhir-akhir ini Isogai- _kun_ tampak tidak sehat. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada tubuhnya. Setiap kami pulang bersama ia beberapa kali mual dan berkata kalau perutnya tidak nyaman," lanjut Kataoka.

"Eh? Eeeeeh?" Okajima yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di belakang Kataoka tiba-tiba berteriak tidak jelas. "Gejala-gejala ini... Apa mungkin saja Isogai sedang hamil?!"

Seketika suasana penuh keresahan mendadak hening. Semua mata menatap tajam ke arah Okajima yang bisa-bisanya asal berbicara di situasi segenting ini. Yada, yang berdiri di samping Okajima langsung memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda, Okajima- _kun_ ," ucap Nagisa. "Koro- _sensei_ , seperti yang Kataoka- _san_ katakan, Isogai- _kun_ memang lebih baik dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Aku akan menelepon ambulans."

Koro- _sensei_ menahan pergerakan Nagisa yang baru akan memencet nomor ambulans di ponselnya. Murid berambut biru muda itu balas menatapnya bingung.

"Ah kau tidak perlu menelepon ambulans, Nagisa- _kun_. Meminta ambulans untuk datang kemari akan memakan waktu sangat lama. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya.

Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Koro- _sensei_ mulai bersiap-siap meninggalkan kelas setelah ijin dengan Karasuma- _sensei_ untuk mengantar Isogai Yuuma ke rumah sakit.

"Kataoka- _san_ ," panggil Koro- _sensei_ setelah dua tentakelnya mengangkat tubuh Isogai perlahan.

" _Ha'i_ , Koro- _sensei_ ," balas Kataoka langsung.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku tidak mungkin muncul di rumah sakit apalagi setelah berita tentang keberadaanku dimanapun akhir-akhir ini sering ditayangkan."

Kataoka hanya mengangguk saja. Pandangan khawatir di kedua manik matanya masih belum hilang apalagi setelah ia melirik ke arah Isogai yang kini seperti merintih kesakitan. Koro- _sensei_ yang menyadari pandangan khawatir Kataoka mulai melebarkan senyum hangatnya.

"Tenang saja, Kataoka- _san_. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Isogai- _kun_. Percayalah," ucap Koro- _sensei_ menenangkan. " _Sore jaa minna. Matta~_ "

.

.

Dengan kecepatan 20 Mach, Koro- _sensei_ berhasil membawa dua muridnya sampai di depan pintu unit gawat darurat dengan selamat dan langsung buru-buru menyembunyikan diri di semak-semak sekitar. Beberapa orang perawat tampak terkejut melihat keberadaan tiba-tiba dua anak muda dengan seragam sekolah menengah di depan pintu dengan salah satu memapah temannya.

Seorang perawat yang lebih dulu lepas dari perasaan terkejut buru-buru membantu Kataoka membawa Isogai masuk dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kataoka masih berdiri kaku dengan satu tangan memegangi tangan kanan Isogai yang bebas. Sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan sang perawat mengenai apa yang telah terjadi pada Isogai.

Sang perawat buru-buru mengukur tensi dan mengecek suhu tubuh Isogai. Dokter jaga yang sudah siap di tempat langsung masuk ke bilik tempat Isogai terbaring dan mulai mendiagnosa.

"160/90. 38,5˚ C. Suhunya terus meningkat, dokter. Ada kemungkinan terjadi _perforasi_ (1) jika tidak segera ditangani," ucap sang perawat serius. "Nona, bisakah Anda keluar sebentar?"

Kataoka melonjak terkejut ketika bahunya disentuh sang perawat barusan. Ia kelihatan seperti orang linglung sekarang ini. Wajah cemasnya semakin terlihat jelas.

Sang perawat tersenyum mengerti seraya berkata, "Percayalah pada kami. Kekasihmu akan baik-baik saja."

Kataoka membalasnya dengan anggukan kaku dan menunggu di luar bilik. Pandangannya lurus terkunci pada sang dokter yang sedang menangani Isogai di dalam sana. Kedua telapak tangannya tergenggam erat di depan dada dan bibirnya selalu membisikkan doa pelan. Ia benar-benar berharap Isogai akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Seluruh tubuhnya rasanya sakit sekali. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, yang terlihat hanyalah dinding putih dan seorang pria dan wanita berseragam putih.

"Pasien sudah sadar, dokter," ucap sang perawat.

Sang dokter yang sedang membuka seragamnya kemudian berbicara, "Jangan khawatir. Ini di rumah sakit. Gadis yang menunggu di luar yang mengantarmu kemari. Rileks saja."

" _Ha'i_."

"Perutnya tidak kembung. Syukurlah," gumam sang dokter.

Isogai meringis sakit ketika tangan sang dokter menekan pelan perut bagian kanan bawahnya. Dan rintihannya semakin terdengar keras ketika sang dokter melepaskan cepat penekanan pelan namun dalam sebelumnya.

"Positif."

Isogai tak mengerti apa artinya namun yang jelas ia tahu itu bukan pertanda yang baik akan kesehatan tubuhnya. Ia meringis lagi dengan sedikit ' _khh_ ' ketika bagian abdomennya ditekan perlahan.

Sang dokter kembali menekan abdomen bagian kiri bawah lalu bertanya, "Bagian mana yang sakit ketika saya menekan seperti ini?"

"Di sini, dokter," jawab Isogai sambil menyentuh pelan abdomen kana bawahnya.

"Positif. Tolong segera lakukan uji darah," ucap sang dokter pada sang perawat sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Isogai. "Nah, tolong coba gerakkan kaki Anda ke atas dan ke bawah. Apakah bagian yang tadi sakit?"

Isogai menurut, ia pelan-pelan menggerakkan kakinya seperti arahan sang dokter yang mencontohkannya dan hasilnya nyeri luar biasa yang sempat hilang muncul kembali. Sang dokter mengangguk paham dan memerintahkan Isogai untuk kembali rileks sambil mulai menanyakan apa masalah pada tubuhnya dan sejak kapan terjadinya.

.

.

Setelah sang dokter sudah keluar, Kataoka buru-buru masuk. Isogai hanya memberikan sapaan lemah dan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang sudah pucat sejak tadi pagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu secemas itu," ucap Isogai lemah.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan di kelas tadi. Dan menurut diagnosa dokter pun..." Kataoka menghentikan kalimatnya, bulir bening yang ia tahan sejak di kelas tadi akhirnya melepaskan diri.

Tangan lemah Isogai meraih perlahan tangan dingin Kataoka yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya, menggenggamnya lembut. Ia berbisik pelan, "Tenanglah. Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kataoka tak menjawab. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menghapus buliran bening yang terus berjatuhan. Ikemegu yang dikenal semua orang hilang sudah tergantikan seorang Kataoka Megu yang cemas dan khawatir akan kondisi pemuda yang terbaring lemah di depannya.

Suara ketukan pelan terdengar sebelum seorang perawat yang tadi ikut memindahkan Isogai ke kamar rawat masuk dengan lembaran kertas di tangan. Perawat itu segera memberikan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu pada Kataoka agar dibaca bersama Isogai.

"Isogai- _san_ terdiagnosa mengalami apendisitis setelah kami melakukan pemeriksaan _anamnesa_ (2), radiologi, serta laboratorium. Dan hasilnya bisa dilihat di kertas yang sudah saya berikan. Untuk pemeriksaan _anamnesa_ dan laboratorium sudah diberi keterangan di sana. Untuk hasil pemeriksaan urin ada di halaman berikutnya," jelas sang perawat.

" _Anoo_... untuk penjelasan fotonya bagaimana?" tanya Kataoka.

"Ah itu. Sebenarnya hasil foto hasil pemeriksaan radiologi masih belum dapat menjelaskan apakah Isogai- _san_ benar-benar mengalami apendisitis, karena ada gejala-gejala _peritonitis_ (3) yang tidak terjadi. Tapi karena adanya gambaran _fecolit_ (4) yang nampak disertai fluid level akibat adanya udara dan cairan, ini bisa mengukuhkan hasil pemeriksaan _anamnesa_ dan laboratorium," jelas sang perawat sambil menunjukkan bagian-bagian yang disebutkan tadi dalam foto.

Kataoka sesekali melirik ke arah Isogai yang mulai cemas. Ia tahu hal apa yang sedang dicemaskan Isogai saat ini karena ia pun juga sedang mencemaskan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah menandatangani persetujuan untuk operasi dan membayar biayanya," suara berat yang dikenal keduanya terdengar membuat Isogai dan Kataoka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

Benar saja, Karasuma- _sensei_ sudah berdiri dan sedang berjalan mendekat. Ia membungkuk sopan pada sang perawat setelah perawat itu memberitahu jadwal operasi Isogai hari ini.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ , apakah—"

"Cemaskan saja dirimu. Jangan pedulikan biaya operasinya, aku tidak akan meminta gantinya. Dan aku masih belum menghubungi keluargamu. Apa perlu ku hubungi sekarang?" ucap Karasuma- _sensei_ memotong ucapan Isogai.

"Tolong jangan beritahu keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin mereka cemas," Isogai menunduk pilu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi tahu keluargamu kalau kelas kita ada kegiatan mendadak yang membuatmu tak bisa pulang ke rumah beberapa hari. Tidak masalah?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih banyak, Karasuma- _sensei_ ," balas Isogai.

"Ah ya, Kataoka. Aku mungkin tidak bisa sering berkunjung kemari, tolong jagalah Isogai. Aku mengijinkanmu tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan si gurita itu juga bersedia mengajar tambahan untuk kalian berdua ketika sudah masuk nanti."

"Baik, _sensei_ ," balas Kataoka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus ku laporkan pada kementrian," ucap Karasuma- _sensei_ yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terima kasih banyak, _sensei_ ," ucap Kataoka dan Isogai bersamaan."

Sepeninggal Karasuma- _sensei_ ruangan menjadi senyap kembali. Kataoka menarik kursi yang disediakan di dalam ruangan dan duduk di samping Isogai. Isogai pun hanya diam, bingung dengan apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Isogai akhirnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku istirahat di saat perasaanku tidak enak begini?" balas Kataoka lirih.

"Aku akan sembuh," ucap Isogai, satu tangannya kembali meraih dua tangan Kataoka yang menggenggam erat besi ranjang tempat Isogai berbaring. "Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Aku percaya. Tapi—"

"Jangan cemaskan aku. Ya?"

"Um."

.

.

Isogai Yuuma sudah dibawa ke ruang operasi sementara Kataoka Megu duduk cemas di depan ruang operasi. Ia khawatir. Ia tidak boleh masuk, tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa hanya dengan menunggu diam di ruang inap Isogai membuatnya baik-baik saja. Ia sangat khawatir saat ini.

Sementara di ruang operasi, persiapan sebelum operasi sedang dilakukan beberapa dokter. Mulai dari pemasangan sonde lambung (5) untuk dekompresi; pemasangan kateter (6) untuk kontrol produksi urin; rehidrasi (7); pemberian antibiotik dengan spektrum luas berdosis tinggi secara intravena (8); pemberian obat-obat penurun panas, _phenergan_ sebagai anti menggigil, _largaktil_ untuk membuka pembuluh-pembuluh darah perifer setelah rehidrasi tercapai, dan pemberian anestesi.

Setelah semua persiapan sebelum operasi selesai, kali ini operasi dilaksanakan. Tubuh Isogai sudah dibawa ke atas meja operasi. Suhu dingin menusuk kulit sudah menyapa namun hampir semua orang di sana mulai meneteskan keringat.

"Skalpel," ucap sang dokter utama.

Perawat instrumen segera memberikan barang yang diminta. Ia segera mengiris kulit liat yang sudah diberi pola sebelumnya.

"Pinset sirurgis, _hand vat mes, mes_ no 10 untuk operator insisi, _klem van pean_ , kassa, diathermi. Cepat. Hentikan pendarahan."

Setelah pendarahan berhenti dan pelebaran permukaan kulit selesai sang dokter memberi perintah lagi, "Pinset sirurgis. Gunting metzenbaum siap."

Di luar sana Kataoka Megu menggigiti jarinya cemas. Rasa khawatir semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia percaya Isogai akan baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja perasaan tidak enak itu terus saja menghinggapi hatinya.

"Peritoneum terbuka. Pisahkan apendiks dari caeceum. Pinset anatomis dan kassa basah siap."

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima pasca operasi. Isogai Yuuma sudah bisa duduk dan berdiri meski tidak terlalu lama. Ia kadang berjalan keluar kamar untuk melihat sekitar lalu kembali lagi berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih belum diijinkan pulang sebelum jahitannya dapat diangkat.

Kataoka Megu akan datang setiap jam enam pagi dan pulang diantar Koro- _sensei_ setiap jam sepuluh malam. Ia sebenarnya ingin menunggui Isogai pada malam hari juga, tapi Koro- _sensei_ tidak mengijinkan, dan beliau pun sudah berjanji akan menjaga Isogai baik-baik. Jadi Kataoka tak memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal.

Teman-teman sekelasnya datang silih berganti setiap jam pulang sekolah untuk menjenguk Isogai dan menanyakan kabarnya. Kadang beberapa datang sembari mengganggu, terutama para murid lelaki di kelas mereka dengan candaan mesum yang hanya dibalas tawa garing dari bibir Isogai.

"Ada apa melihatku begitu, Kataoka- _san_?" tanya Isogai yang menyadari kalau sejak tadi Kataoka menatapnya.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak—AH!"

Tangan Kataoka yang sedang memegang pisau tergores dan lukanya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cekatan, Isogai langsung membawa jari telunjuk Kataoka ke bibirnya untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir.

Apel di tangannya jatuh ke pangkuan. Kedua pipi Kataoka mendadak panas. Ia bisa tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Berada di dekat Isogai benar-benar membuatnya berbeda, berbeda dari Kataoka Megu yang orang-orang kenal.

"Ah maaf. Aku hanya—Kau terluka, jadi aku refleks melakukannya," Isogai melepaskan tangan Kataoka pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan enggan saling bertemu tatap apalagi buka suara.

MALU.

Tampaknya satu kata itu tercetak di wajah keduanya dengan amat jelas.

"Nurufufufufufu~"

Suara tawa khas familiar membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Di balik jendela yang terbuka tampak Koro- _sensei_ dengan kulit merah muda sedang melebarkan cengirannya. Ia menggantung di udara sambil tersenyum penuh arti yang makin membuat dua anak manusia di dalam ruangan itu memerah.

"Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku dapat gosip baru lagi. Nurufufufufufu~"

Kataoka mendadak jengkel. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah jendela dengan pisau anti- _sensei_ untuk menusuk guru gurita perusak suasana mereka.

"KORO- _SENSEEEEEEII_!" teriak Kataoka yang gagal menusuk Koro- _sensei_ , guru gurita itu sudah pergi menjauh dengan kecepatan 20 Machnya di udara.

"Ahahahaha~"

Sedangkan Isogai hanya tertawa pelan melihat kejadian absurd pagi ini. Ia pikir ia akan benar-benar sembuh dengan segera. Ada banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dan menjaganya selama ini. Terutama seseorang yang saat ini selalu berdiri di sampingnya. Seseorang bernama Kataoka Megu.

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N**

Maafkan aku telaaat udah gitu absurd lagi, gajelas huhuhhu. Yang penting hepi~ Terima kasih sudah mampir dan Hope you like it~ HBD Mas Pucuk~ Jangan sakit yaa~~ kalo sakit, sakit cinta aja /apaan

 **Glossary**

 **Perforasi:** Pecahnya organ tubuh yang memiliki dinding atau membran. Dalam fanfic ini, perforasi yang dimaksud adalah perforasi saluran cerna.

 **Anamnesa:** Pengambilan data yang yang dilakukan oleh seorang dokter maupun perawat dengan cara melakukan serangkaian wawancara dengan pasien atau keluarga pasien atau dalam keadaan tertentu dengan penolong pasien.

 **Peritonitis:** Peradangan lapisan tipis di dinding bagian dalam perut (peritoneum). Jika dibiarkan memburuk dapat menyebabkan infeksi seluruh sistem tubuh yang membahayakan nyawa.

 **Fecolit:** Sumbatan.

 **Sonde lambung:** Suatu alat bantu medis yang digunakan untuk mengatasi masalah pemberian nutrisi pada pasien yang mengalami kesulitan menelan atau tubuhnya menolak menerima makanan.

 **Kateter:** Sebuah pipa panjang, ramping, dan fleksibel terbuat dari bahan yang lentur dan dapat dilihat dengan sinar X.

 **Rehidrasi:** Proses senyawaan kembali. Proses interaksi kimiawi ini mencegah kerusakan pada sel yang mati.

 **Intravena:** Pemberian obat dengan cara memasukkan obat ke dalam pembuluh darah vena menggunakan spuit.


End file.
